earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnyjune
Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Warlock "They call me June the Bonny. That means cute. Because I am. Don't you think?" -June Basic Stats *Full Name: Juniper Langley *In-Game: Bonnyjune *Nicknames: June the Bonny *Race: Gnome *Professions: Privateer/Pirate, Tailor, Warlock, Necromancer, Upstanding citizen *Age: 65 (Approximately 20 in human years.) *Sex: Female *Hair: Black *Eyes: Green *Weight: 44 lb. *Height: 2'9" Appearance Self-proclaimed "most adorable thing in all three worlds," June is in fact, quite cute. She has long black hair, braided into buns, and bright, shining eyes. She walks about in an air of frenetic energy and is usually impeccably tailored, until she ends up in one of the scraps or fights that large amounts of liquor help her find. Personality A firecracker and drunkard, June tends to be very blunt of tongue and sweet of disposition. Connivery usually simmers beneath her sweet, if dense, outward appearance. Those who know her exceptionally well know better than to be fooled by the innocent smile, but gosh darn, if they can't help but like her anyway. Brief History Youngest child of Hughmill and Lorix FitzCoggle, June left Gnomeregan at a tender age after a falling out with her family. She moved to Ironforge and from there travelled from small town to town, making money in her chosen profession, con artist. June, who was quite good at her job, still suffered a few hiccups and one of these hiccups was being pursued by a mob of angry villagers with pitchforks and torches up into the hallowed halls of Scholomance. It was there that she met Shame, still her dearest friend, whom she dragged with her from then on, eventually ending up in Booty Bay where the pair racked up considerable debts to Baron Revilgaz and "Sea Wolf" MacKinley. Romanced by the idea of the pirate life, June caused a revolt aboard the Tarantella, and when the captain died mysteriously, she set herself up as the new captain and got papers from Stormwind for privateering. When her ships were fully established, she, with Shame, moved to Stormwind, the hub of mercantile business and set to drinking viciously. She then joined the Gnomeregan Exiles Academy of Research (G.E.A.R.), conspicuously avoiding all topics of research. Recently, she married Byron M. Langley, owner of Langley Firearms, by blackjacking him over the head and dragging him to the altar. Surprising to most, especially the bride and groom, was how well suited they turned out to be, and on the first day of this year, they had a daughter, Viola Langley, who has already usurped her (happy) mother for cutest thing in all three worlds. Recent History June had assembled a crew, Fizzlepocket Tweek, Ayrma Moonsong, Hoshi Lux and Edrek de Medici, and followed her husband through the Dark Portal to retrieve her daughter's magical abilities that had begun manifesting and were subsequently stolen by a demon. The mission, in almost all respects, was an abysmal failure. Forced to flee and abandoned her loved ones, for their safety more than hers, June went back to Azeroth and immediately fell into hiding. No one has seen her since. More Stories by June can be found here. Awards